Suffering Binds
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny move on to guardian after guardian, but, they never thought that they'd meet some one quite like this young man.


**Suffering Binds.**

**Summary: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny move on to guardian after guardian, but, they never thought that they'd meet some one quite like this young man.**

**Ages: Violet: 16, Klaus: 14, Sunny: Uhh...2...still baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE I just own my OC, Jaden.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold dark night cryptic in the shadows. Violet looked out the window of the train as she heard the coughing of Mr. Poe and the turning of the pages in Klaus's book.

"What time is it?" Violet asked quietly. "I believe it's, 9:30 p.m." Mr. Poe answered. "Klaus, you should sleep." said Violet as she looked at her younger brother.

Klaus looked up from his book and grimaced, but closed his book none the less and lay down on the trains seats. Violet smiled and turned back to the window.

"We'll arrive there in the (cough cough,) morning, dear, you might want to get some sleep too." Mr. Poe coughed as he looked upon Violet.

Violet simply nodded and lay on one of the seats herself as Sunny was cradled in Mr. Poe's lap, fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No! Get away!" Violet shrieked at their nemesis as he rounded toward them. His eyes shining brighter and brighter--_

Violet woke up from her nightmare with fresh sweat running down her cheek. She wiped it away and sat up, noticing everyone else awake. Klaus got up and sat down next to his dear sister.

"Violet, are you alright, you seemed to be thrashing around and whimpering in your sleep." Klaus mentioned as he stared into her eyes. Violet smiled. "I'm alright, just that dream again." she trailed off as she saw their surroundings.

There were skyscrapers everywhere and parks where parents could be seen playing with their children. This image hurt Violet's heart as she turned away from the window. The train suddenly stopped and the other passengers made their way off the train.

Mr. Poe carried Sunny as the other two walked behind him. "We'll have to take a taxi to your new guardians house." he coughed as they flagged down a taxi.

They all climbed in as Mr. Poe gave the driver their directions and they set off. "Alright, children, any questions?" asked Mr. Poe.

"How are we related to this new guardian?" Klaus asked curiously. "Ah, yes, he is your uncle. Uncle Gavin." Mr. Poe said as he looked out the window and stopped the taxi as they approached 'Uncle Gavin's' house.

"Here we are, children." Mr. Poe pointed out as they unloaded their bags. Violet looked upon the house and gasped. _'This isn't a house...it's a mansion!' _she thought as they knocked on the oak door.

A boy around 16 bordering 17 answered the door. He had long red hair in a silver ponytail. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a collar and a dark blue open jacket over it. He also had long black dress pants.

His eyes were green as he looked them over. "Oh, hello, you must be the Bauldelaires, come in." he said admitting them into the spacey room were a huge staircase lay right ahead of the door.

"Master Gavin, the Bauldelaires are here!" shouted the boy.

A tall man came stroding down the stairs in fancier clothes than the servant boy. His blond short hair was practically greased down onto his head. He reached the bottom and eyed the Bauldelaires.

"It's really nice to meet you all." the man said, sticking his hand out to all of them as they shook it. The servant boy closed the door and picked up all the bags. "Whoa!" he stumbled against the weight of the bags.

He fell down and the bags landed safely beside him as he picked himself up off the ground. "You useless boy." scowled Gavin as he strode over to the boy.

Gavin brought back his hand and struck the boy on the cheek and as soon as it happened the mark instantly appeared. The Bauldelaires gasped. "Pick up the bags and don't drop them again!" roared their new guardian as he looked at the boy with pure distaste.

The boy nodded franticly and picked up the bags with more strain and then vanished up the stairs. "I'm sorry you had to see that, the boy's useless." muttered Gavin.

Mr. Poe excused himself as he said goodbye to the children and left. "Who was that?" asked Violet, a little afraid of getting hit herself.

"That was my servant, well, one of my servants. The others are away on vacation. I can't pronounce his name, so, I just call him 'boy'." Gavin said while smiling.

The boy came back downstairs and stood beside Gavin. "Now, take them to their rooms, _and don't screw up!" _ordered Gavin as he hit the boy in the back of the head.

The boy nodded and motioned for the Bauldelaires to follow him upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you do anything when he hit you?" asked Klaus while they walked through halls. "I...don't know." was all the boy would say. Violet and Klaus exchanged glances as Klaus held baby Sunny.

The boy finally stopped at a door. "Klaus, Sunny, this room is yours, so you won't get lonely." Klaus and Sunny went to unpack as the servant and Violet went to find her room.

"What's your name?" asked Violet with interest. "It's...Jaden." the boy mumbled shyly. Violet smiled at the shyness in his voice. He stopped at a door and opened it, leading her in.

"Okay, this is your bedroom, that's your connecting bathroom, and, if you need anything, press that button and I'll come up." said Jaden as he showed her around her new room.

"Thank you, Jaden." Violet said politely as he exited. _'He's so shy...'_ she thought as she began to unpack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny walked around the house, or in Sunny's case, was carried. "Dinner!" shouted Jaden from some nearby room. Violet led her siblings into one of the rooms hoping it was the right one. It was, fortunately.

They sat down next to each other and next to Uncle Gavin. Jaden arrived and distibuted their meals. He was about to exit the room when Violet called to him.

"Jaden, why don't you stay here and eat with us?" she asked politely. Before he or any one else could talk, Gavin did. "He's not allowed to." Gavin said with a cold voice as Jaden left.

"Well, why not?" prodded Klaus. Gavin set his cup down. "Because, he needs to earn it first." seethed Gavin. The Baudelaires decided not to ask any more questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus had taken Sunny to bed and had fallen asleep himself. Violet wandered the halls, trying to find her room. _'This house is huge, but I need to find my room.'_ she thought as she spotted a button similar to the one in her room.

She pressed it and in seconds, Jaden was there. "Yes, miss?" he asked in a formal manner. Violet smiled. "You can call me Violet, and I can't find my room." Violet said as she bit her lip.

Jaden smiled, causing her to grin as he led her to her room. As they walked through endless corridors, Violet noticed the bruise on his cheek where Gavin had hit him.

"Does it hurt?" Violet asked politely. Jaden stopped and turned to her, as she turned to him. He seemed confused, not sure of what she meant. Violet raised her hand and traced a finger over his bruise.

Jaden winced and flinched away from her hand. "I'm sorry." Violet's voice was just above a whisper now. "It's alright." Jaden said as he opened up her door. "Here you go."

he said as she walked through the door.

He was about to close the door when he heard Violet ask, "Jaden, could you stay a little longer?" Jaden froze but complied as he shut the door. Violet strode over to her bed and sat down, as Jaden remained standing.

"Why'd you ask me to stay...Violet?" asked Jaden, testing out her name. Violet smiled and fiddled with the bedspread before answering. "I don't know, but it feels like I know you somehow." she looked down at her hands, blushing slightly.

Jaden watched Violet confused. "Come sit with me." Violet said. Well, more like commanded. Jaden strode over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Tell me something, Jaden, have you ever felt so strangly close to someone you've never met before?" Violet asked as she looked into his eyes. Jaden looked into her eyes and thought for a minute or two.

"I do now." he whispered slightly as he smiled at her. Violet smiled and lay back on her bed and Jaden walked out, leaving the eldest Bauldelaire smiling as she began to slowly slip into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Violet felt more rested than she ever did after the fire that destroyed the Baudelaires house. Jaden came in with a tray full of food.

Violet sat up as he came closer. "Good morning, Violet." Jaden said as he placed the tray the breakfast on her lap as he set it up so stood up on it's own.

He gave her a napkin and moved towards the door. "Jaden, wait." Violet said. Jaden turned to her. "Yes?" he asked. "Why aren't we having breakfast with Uncle Gavin?" Violet asked as she bit down on some toast.

"He had some important buisness to take care of." Jaden said as he walked out, leaving Violet to eat her breakfast.

After finishing, Violet went out to explore the grounds around the mansion. Violet found a pool, a tennis court, and even a garden. Klaus and Sunny met up with her. "You up for a game of tennis, Klaus?" the eldest sibling asked.

"Sure, but where's the equipment?" asked Klaus as he looked around. "I'm not sure, I'll go find Jaden." said Violet as she wandered of somewhere.

Klaus looked at Sunny and she smiled wide. "Kashar?" she asked her older brother. By this she meant, 'Do you think Violet likes Jaden?' Klaus smiled and shrugged.

Violet came across another button and pushed it. Jaden came around the corner a few moments later. "Yes, Violet?" he asked.

"Hey, Jaden, do you know where the tennis equipment is?" she asked softly. "Oh, yes, right this way." Jaden extended a hand and Violet took it, and he proceeded to lead her to a shed near one of the gardens with a fountain.

As Jaden unlocked the shed, Violet noticed he had a black eye. "What happened?" Violet asked. Jaden kept unlocking the door before answering.

"Gavin happened." Jaden rolled his eyes causing Violet to giggle. "Here you go." he said as he handed her two rackets and one tennis ball.

"Thank you Jaden." said Violet as she disappeared. Jaden smiled when he heard the door bell. Sighing, he went inside to answer it. The man standing outside the door looked rich.

He had a top hat on with pinstripes and a monocle. His eyes were very shiny. "Can I help you?" asked Jaden, eyeing the man suspicious.

"Yes, I am Calvin, Gavin's brother. My home burned down and I have to have somewhere to live." said Calvin. Jaden raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh at how high pitched his voice was.

_'Wait a minute...all of Gavin's family is dead...all except--' _Jaden's thoughts were interupted as Calvin slammed his cane down. "I'm sorry, sir, but, Gavin has no brother." Jaden said all high and mighty.

Before Calvin could say anything else, Jaden slammed the door in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: How was it? This is my first ASOUE fic. All flames welcome because...I don't know! lol.**


End file.
